Childhood
by Shinsei Roma-san
Summary: What happens when Germany reminds Italy of Holy Roman Empire? Read to find out  crappy summary, i'm sorry. The fic itself is actually not that bad.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**HOORAY FOR SHITTY TITLES! *cough* aaaaanyways. So it's about 12:20 AM PST over here, and I am tired. Please forgive any mistakes you may catch, as well as anything that does not make sense. I have been up since about 6:30 AM this morning, and I really want to go to bed, but I had to finish this fanfic, and draw a GrimmIchi pic for my friend… SO YEAH that should explain everything. Please review and it MIGHT just turn into a Doujinshi! MIGHT! I'm not too good at Dojinshi or sprite or smut or anything like that, so I'll probably just go off of one of the RP's I've done… anywhore. READ~ Oh by the way this story is only about 2 ish, maybe 1 ½ Microsoft Word pages long.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia, if I did, then it would be a Yaoi, and GerIta would be the main pairing. And there would be rape. LOTS AND LOTS of rape. Mostly Franada~ **

**EDIT: Hey guys, thanks so much for reading this! I especially want to thank Sigery97, speadee, love-for-bakas, sanemadness, and Anya-Chan17 for reviewing! I really appreciate it, and you were all so sweet! This is especially for speadee, because you recommended that I change it a little to make it easier to read. So I did! Thank you so much! *gives pasta* ANYWHORE please enjoy~ *disappears to go rape Italy***

CHILDHOOD

~#~ Italy ~#~

"Ve~ Doitsu!" I called from the kitchen.

"What do you want _Italien_?" Came the husky reply from the living room. I knew that I had just interrupted something, but I pushed it to the back of my mind.

"Ve~ I was just wondering if you wanted to try some of the Pasta I just made! It's a new recipe! I made Kiku try it, and he actually liked it!" I smiled as Germany walked into the room, wearing an old shirt and his German flag boxers. With his short blonde hair out of its usual slicked back style and his bright blue eyes looking at me questioningly, he looked just like my childhood friend: Holy Roman Empire. Just the thought of my Shinsei Roma brought tears to my brown eyes. Ludwig must have noticed this, because the next thing I knew, I was being embraced.

"Feliciano." He whispered. "Feli what's wrong?" His usually rough voice was soft now, full of concern. I shook my head, not trusting my lips to form words that wouldn't hurt my beloved country. "Italy. You don't randomly burst into tears just by the sight of me. Something has to be wrong." I turned my chestnut hair covered head away from Ludwig so I wouldn't cry any more than I had to.

"You remind me of Holy Roman Empire." I whispered.

"What?" Germany asked. "_Italien_ you have to speak up. I can't hear you." I sighed in defeat. My brown eyes lifted to meet blue ones as I said:

"I said that you remind me of my best friend as a child." Germany's eyes narrowed slightly.

"And who might that be?" He asked.

"H-Holy Roman Empire."

X~X~ Germany ~X~X

"And who might that be?" I asked. I really wanted to know who my beloved Italy's friend was. He had been reminding me of my crush when I was just a young nation, but that was impossible. _Right_?

"H-Holy Roman Empire." Italy replied in a quiet tone. My eyes widened at my lover's answer. _So it IS true! This is the girl I once loved! Only she is… a MAN! Does this mean I'm a homosexual? Do I still have feelings for my Chibitalia at heart? I mean yeah, she's- he's all grown up now, but he obviously still cares about me if he'll cry just at the sight of me because I look like I did when I was younger!_

"_I-Italien_?" I asked. The country in question looked up at me with watery eyes, his hair curl limp, apparently reflecting his mood.

"V-Ve?"

"D-Do you still have feelings for your Holy Roman Empire?" The moment those words left my lips, I wanted to shove them back down my throat and go hide in a dark corner. How would I know if he still had feelings for my childhood persona if I wasn't supposed to be him?

"Y-Yes." He didn't catch it. "P-Please don't be mad at m-!" I cut him off with a passionate kiss on his peach colored lips. I pulled away slowly.

"I-Ich liebe dich, _Italien_." I told him. I prayed to _Gott_ that he would recognize the saying from our past together. Italy opened his chocolate eyes slightly, surprise filling them slowly, followed by realization.

"S-Shinsei Roma?" He asked questioningly. I nodded slightly. His eyes grew wide with excitement and happiness and relief. He threw his arms around my neck and shouted: "SACRO ROMANO IMERO! TI AMO! MI SEI MANCATO TANTO!" I wrapped my strong arms around the tiny, bawling Italian man. I smiled.

"Meine Chibitalia. Ich liebe dich. Ich habe dich auch vermisst ~"

~~END~~

Or is it?

"**Sacro Romano Imero! Ti amo! Mi sei mancato tanto!": "Holy Roman Empire! I love you! I missed you so much!"**

"**Mein Chibitalia. Ich liebe dich. Ich habe dich auch vermisst~": My Chibitalia. I love you. I missed you too."**

**Thank you Google Translate!**

**Review and it might turn into a Dojinshi! MIGHT! There are no promises. **


	2. Chapter 2 Flashbacks and Memories

**Yay! I'm alive! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I still love you guys! I've just been really busy with school, the play I'm in (we close tomorrow!) getting ready for Sakura-Con in a couple weeks, and stuff like that. Anyway though! I'm back! I want to thank everybody who has read and reviewed the first chapter. *you know who you are***

**Prussia- kesesese~ she didn't even bother to say it! Whatever, the awesome me can handle it! *ahem* Shinsei Roma-san does not own Hetalia, or its characters, including the awesomeness that is the awesome Prussia! If she did, she would make me the main character in all of her fanfictions!**

_**'**USUK OTP~' _**-thoughts**

"USUK OTP~"** -speaking**

_**USUK OTP~**_** -flashbacks**

CHILDHOOD- The Past is a Cruel Thing

POV- none / HRE

"S-So Doitsu," Italy asked. It had been about a week since Germany and Italy had been reunited as childhood friends, and he hadn't asked Germany about what had happened until now.

"Yes _Italien_?" Germany replied.

"How did it happen? How did you get from being Holy Roman Empire to Germany?" Germany sighed openly.

"Well, do you remember the day I had to leave for war?" Italy nodded slowly. "It happened then."

**~-~-~-~-~ FLASHBACK ~-~-~-~-~**

"_**Holy Roman Empire, don't go!" I turned around to see my best friend, and crush, Chibitalia. **_

"_**Italy, I must. I have to leave for war now, okay? I promise I'll return as soon as I can." Italy shook her head, copper curl bouncing lightly.**_

"_**No! No I don't want you to leave me Holy Rome! I'll miss you too much!" As she said the last sentence, she sank to her knees and looked up at me, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. **_

"_**Oh… Italy, you know I would stay with you, but I really must go. I have to help with the war." **_

_**She stood slowly, eyes never leaving the ground. I yelped as she lunged at me, burying her face in my chest and pounding her tiny fists against it. **_

"_**Please don't go! I don't know what I'll do without you Holy Rome! I love you!" **_

_**My breath hitched in my throat. Had she really said that? Did she actually love me? I looked down at her now red face, a blush of my own threatening to spring upon my cheeks. **_

"_**I-Italy… Do you really mean that? Do you actually love me?" Her teary brown eyes lifted to meet my face. She nodded slowly. **_

"**S-Si.**_** Yes I do mean it. I love you more than anything, more than I love pasta!" That's how I knew she was serious; pasta was her most favored thing. My little arms found their way around her shoulders.**_

"_**I love you too, Italy. More than the world. But I'm afraid I must leave now." **_

_**I thought for a moment. "I-Italy, how do people say goodbye in your house?" I asked her. She mumbled quietly, obviously embarrassed about how people said their goodbye's where she lived. **_

"_**W-Well… where I come from, people usually… they usually kiss…" **_

_**Her face had turned a deeper shade of red than before, and I realized that my face was rather warm now, too. I looked straight into her eyes, and held her face gently. **_

"_**Well then Italy, I guess… I guess this is goodbye. For now." **_

_**I leaned forwards until my lips met hers in a soft, loving kiss. She hesitated for a moment, then relaxed into the kiss slightly. After a few seconds that felt like days, I reluctantly pulled away from her adorable blushing face. As I started turning away, she caught my wrist. **_

"_**U-Um, Holy Rome?" I turned to look at her. **_

"_**Yes?" I asked**_

"_**I'll miss you with all my heart. When you get home, we'll play together, okay? I'll even help Miss Hungary make pasta for you!" Her tiny voice rang like copper bells.**_

"_**Thank you, Italy. I promise with all my heart that we **_**will**_** see each other again. I don't know how long it will be, but it will happen." **_

_**She nodded slightly, not meeting my gaze. She let go of my wrists, and I turned away. I didn't dare look back, for if I did I knew I would burst into tears. **_

**A FEW MONTHS LATER**

"_**No! No please!" **_

_**I cried. There was a tall, very scary looking man looming over my trembling body, a sword pointed at my chest. **_

"_**Please spare me! I'm merely a child!"**_

_**The older man paid no mind to my please, and drove the sword into my chest. My scream split the air around us so easily, I'm sure that Austria heard it. The man's wicked laughter mingled with my pained cries. My vision began to darken around the edges, I was slowly losing consciousness. The pain was almost unbearable. I heard one of my soldiers running up, boots splashing in the blood, rain water, and mud that lay mixed together in puddles on the ground of the war front. He stabbed the man who was laughing at me in the back. The soldier who had come rushed to my side. **_

"_**Holy Roman Empire! Sir! Are you alright?" **_

_**I wanted to scream at him: "NO YOU MORON! I HAVE A FUCKING SWORD STICKING OUT OF MY CHEST! DO I LOOK ALRIGHT?" **_

_**But to speak was too large of an effort. He picked me up gingerly, taking note of my pained expression, the small whimpers of pain that escaped my lips when I moved, and the amount of blood that was leaking through the newly created wounds. The soldier ran as fast as he could, being careful not to hurt me even more, to the medical tent we had set up. I hardly noticed being placed gently on a cold table, before I lost my consciousness. **_

**THREE DAYS LATER**

_**When I woke up, I was in a real hospital bed, sword dislodged from my body, and in extreme pain. I winced as I breathed, thankful that it felt like the sword missed any vital organs. I looked attempted to look around, but my dusty blonde hair blocked my vision. I resorted to staring at the ceiling, eventually glancing at my arms. I noticed a small IV sticking out of my wrist, pumping some sort of fluid into my veins. I tried to remember exactly what happened, but I couldn't. In fact, I couldn't remember a thing. I had amnesia. I must've hit my head or something, but the situation still freaked me out a bit. I called for help, my voice sounding horse. A pretty nurse with long brown hair, a red flower tucked behind her ear, and green eyes rushed into the room. Following behind her, was a doctor with shoulder length blonde wavy hair and blue eyes. **_

"_**Yes? What is wrong?" **_

_**Asked the doctor. He had a thick French accent. The nurse was frantically checking the monitors, checking to make sure that nothing was too out of place. **_

"_**I-I can't remember anything!" **_

_**I yelled. The doctor gave a slight laugh, making my face go red with anger. **_**'How can he be laughing at me? I can't remember anything! This guy is an ass!'**_** I noted that his tag read "Dr. Bonnefoy, MD". I tucked that little piece of information into the back of my head for later usage. The nurse whose nametag read "Carriedo, LPN" spoke next, with a light Spanish accent. **_

"_**Dr. Bonnefoy, amnesia, I presume?" Dr. Bonnefoy nodded. "**_**Oui**_**, I do believe that to be true, Miss Carriedo. Tell that to Mister Austria, alright? He needs to know right away." The Spanish nurse walked out of the room. In my mind, I was wondering who this 'Austria' guy could be. Austria was a country, right? It was impossible for somebody to be a country… right? Getting my memories back was going to take a while.**_

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

_**Getting my memories back was difficult, but it was working out well enough. I had been taught many things over, basic math, history, English, science, and all that jazz. I was still having trouble believing that I was the Holy Roman Empire, and that everybody I had ever known was the representation of a country's standard stereotype, but I was starting to slowly get the idea. **_

_**A couple hours of studying basic arithmetic with Mister Austria, a small, fragile looking girl wearing a green dress with a white apron, and a small curl popping out of the side of her copper colored hair, walked into the room. She stopped in her tracks when she saw me lying on the floor with books strewn all around me, a large smile lighting up her chubby face. She rushed over to me, fat tears streaming down her face. I leaned away from her, a little scared at her reaction. **_

_**The young girl threw her arms around me in a hug, bawling into my shoulder about how much she had missed me, and the many lonely months without a playmate she was forced to endure. I was so confused by all of this, that I was about to have a full scale panic-attack. I eventually pried her arms off of me, and we sat in silence for a few moments before I began to speak. **_

"_**U-Um… I'm sorry miss… but I have no idea who you are…" **_

_**Her large eyes opened slightly, revealing beautiful golden-brown irises. Tears were still perched at the corners of her eyes, threatening to spring forth again to wet her small face. **_

"_**V-Ve? How can you not remember me, Holy Rome? I'm your best friend!" **_

_**She looked around frantically, as if looking for somebody to comfort her, because it obviously wasn't going to be me. **_

"_**Mister Austria! Miss Hungary! Come quick!" She was practically yelling at the top of her lungs. Austria came rushing in, followed closely by Hungary. Mister Austria spoke first. **_

"_**What? What is it Chibitalia?" **_

_**He was checking her for any injuries, scrapes, bruises, blood, anything. She tensed when he neared her curl, and he quickly removed his hand from that area of her upper half.**_

"_**Chibitalia, please tell me what is wrong. If you are not hurt, why yell for us to come help you?" **_

_**The girl, whose name was presumably Chibitalia, was sobbing and hiccupping at the same time as she tried to speak. "H-H-Holy *sob* Rome d-doesn't *hic* remem-ember who I a-am!"**_

**Aaaaaaaand here's where I'm going to stop for tonight. I will try to get more in tomorrow, but closing for WWJr. (Willy Wonka Jr.) is tomorrow, and then we have the cast party, so I probably won't get home until about 12. Then on Sunday I'm going to go see "The Hunger Games" with a bunch of the cast at 4 PM, so I won't get home 'till 'bout 7. I'll try to get some done during the week, but no promises. Thank you all so much for reading, and I would appreciate it if you reviewed it for me!**


	3. Chapter 3 The End of it All

**Well, hello there dears! I apologize for the wait, I have been very busy. I finally found time where I wasn't working on cosplays for KumoriCon or AkiCon, or being preoccupied with my girlfriend. This chapter isn't going to be extremely long, but I will do my best. I don't plan on boring you with some super long author's note, so, on to the last chapter of the story!**

**POV of this chapter- Germany, HRE**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, unfortunately. Hetalia belongs to its rightful owner, Papa~! We're all so glad you're back with a season 5 and making USUK cannon! Arigato, Himaruya-san!**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>H-H-Holy *sob* Rome d-doesn't *hic* remem-ember who I a-am!" I stared at the small, sobbing girl before me, my face ridden with confusion. <strong>_

"_**W-What? How can I remember you, if I've never met you before?" I looked at Mister Austria. "What is she talking about?" He looked back down at me, a sad smile on his face. **_

"_**Little Italy here," He put his arm around her, kneeling beside her. "She is your best friend, Holy Rome. You may not remember her, but it is the truth." My blue eyes widened. **_

"_**What? But… that's impossible! I have never seen her in my entire life!" Italy's tiny body lurched with her sobs. **_

"_**Y-You have to remember!" She looked at me with large amber eyes. "P-Please!" She grabbed my hand, and a warm, fuzzy feeling spread through my body. I subconsciously squeezed her hand, and stared into her eyes. **_

"_**I-I'm sorry.. I don't rememb-!" I was cut off by a pair of soft lips against my own, and I glance down to see Italy pressing her lips against mine, her eyes at half-mast with tears running down her cheeks. My eyes widened further as a white flash took over my vision, along with sudden images of a long piece of red string, a small push broom, and… what looked to be a child's pair of panties… What? I remembered everything! I yanked my face away from hers, a deep blush covering both of our faces. "I-Italy! What was that for? I-I mean.. I didn't really **_**mind **_**it that much, but still! At least let me kiss you **_**first**_**! I mean, I've been in love with you since I first met you, serious-!" I clamped a hand over my mouth, realizing the information I just gave to little Italy. Her eyes lit up with happiness, and she hugged my waist tightly. **_

"_**You remember!" I blushed madly, but gave up struggling and hugged her back. **_

"_**Y-Yeah.. I do." She was crying into my shirt. "W-What? Are you okay?" She looked up at me, tears in her eyes but a happy smile on her face. **_

"_**I-I'm just so happy that you came back to me!" I gave a sideways look to Mister Austria, but he just sighed happily, smiled at me, and walked out of the room. I returned my gaze to Italy, and smiled brightly at her. **_

"_**Well, I promised didn't I?" She nodded. "But… there's one thing, Italy." Her smile faltered.**_

"_**What is it?" Her auburn eyes were brimming with tears again, sad ones, instead of happy like the last time. **_

"_**W-When I was gone, I met this guy, he said his name was… oh what was it.. Prussen… Prusho, Prussia! That's it, Prussia. He said his name was Prussia, and that from that day on, I was to be his little brother, and be called 'Germany'. Don't call me 'Holy Roman Empire' anymore, Italy. Call me Germany." I held out my hand to her, a stoic look coming over my face.**_

"_**H-Huh? Why?" She stared at my hand, as if it might bite her. "D-Does this mean you're going away again?"**_

_**I gave a small, sad smile. **_**"Ja, tut es. Tut mir sehr leid, aber das ist zum Abschied. Ich hoffe auf Wiedersehen in der Zukunft, **_**Italy**_**." ((Yes, it does. ****I'm very sorry, but this is goodbye. I hope to see you in the future)) **_**I unintentionally reverted to the new language I had learned from big bruder PreuBen. Italy's face was contorted with confusion. **_

"_**W-What? Did you just speak.. Austria's language? Austrian?" I smiled at her. **_

"_**Ja, I did. But, since I am Germany, I spoke German. I'm so sorry, Italy." My voice broke as I turned around, hiding tears. "G-Goodbye…" I began walking away from her, stopping at Mister Austria to apologize and say farewell, doing the same for Miss Hungary. I strode towards the door, trying to block out Italy's woeful cries, and trying to keep fresh tears from brimming in my eyes. I said one last goodbye before I left the house forever. **_

* * *

><p>Italy's eyes were wide by the time I finished telling him my whole story. "S-So… it really <em>was<em> you? You're Holy Rome?" I nodded.

"_Ja,_ I am…. I.. _was_, I mean. I'm sorry if I have made you hurt, _Italien_.." I gave the auburn haired man a small smile.

"Oh.. No, it's alright. _Tutto e buono~!_" ((Everything is good~!)) Italy smiled at me, but I swear I saw a little sorrow in his smile.

"Are you sure..? If I hurt you in any way, I want to know so I can fix it! Somehow.."

"No, Germany, it is alright. I promise you." He opened his golden-honey coloured eyes, and I gasped a tiny bit. His eyes… they were so beautiful, I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life! I snapped out of my slight reverie to find his petite hands resting on my broad shoulders. I glanced up at him, finding him staring at me, eyes wide.

"I-Italy?" He smiled at me.

"_Si_?"

"Your eyes…. They're beautiful." His smile widened, pearl white teeth glinting at me in the sun light that was being filtered through the window panes.

"_Grazie_, Germany." I blushed a faint pink, turning my head to the side a little bit.

"U-Um.. Italy?" I asked him.

"_Si_, Germany? What is it?" His smile faltered a bit, obviously hoping that I wasn't going away again.

"W-Would you like to go out and get some… uh… gelato! That's it," His smile widened again, flashing his teeth at me. "Would you like to go out and get some gelato with me?" I felt my face, feeling that is was a lot warmer than it was a few moments ago. Italy's sweet laugh pierced the awkward silence.

"_Si! Mi piacerebbe~!_" ((Yes! I would love to~!))

I smiled at his response, glad that he said yes.

"_Gute._" ((Good.)) I held my hand out for him to take, and blushed a bit when he laced his tiny fingers through mine.

"Ve~ Let's go then~!" He smiled brightly at me, and pulled me along towards the door. I smiled again, chuckling at his eagerness and following him out.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! I am sorry to keep you waiting for such a lame chapter, but whatever! I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction, please review and tell me how I did! And I will also begin taking requests for stories, just mention a story you would like written, with general plot, characters, and length, for me in your reviews! I apologize that the last chapter has to be so short, but I was quickly running out of ideas to continue on with it! So that's it, thank you for reading~!<strong>


End file.
